1. Field
Exemplary embodiment of the invention relate to a curved liquid crystal display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”), which is one of the most widely used flat panel display devices, includes two substrates in which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates.
The LCD generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, and displays an image by determining the alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and controlling the polarization of incident light.
As the LCD is used as a display device of a television receiver, the size of the screen increases. As the size of the LCD increases, a visual difference may increase depending on whether a viewer views the center of the screen or the left and right ends of the screen.
In order to compensate for the visual difference, the LCD may be formed in a curved shape by bending the LCD in a concave or convex shape. A curved LCD may be of a portrait type in which, when viewed by a viewer, a vertical length is longer than a horizontal length and it is bent in a vertical direction, or a landscape type in which a vertical length is shorter than a horizontal length and it is bent in a horizontal direction.